


National Corn on the Cob Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Barbecue, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, loose tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: A family barbecue was exactly what the Stark-Rogers family needed after a week filled with never-ending meetings and missions. Peter hitting a milestone was just the distraction they needed.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	National Corn on the Cob Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 11th is National corn on the cob day. Celebrate by inviting friends over, starting up your grill, and enjoy some nice corn on the cob.
> 
> ***Thank you so so much to my new Beta: Matadors!!***

Tony looked out towards the field, smiling to himself as he watched his husband and son play soccer together. After the crazily busy week all three of them just had – from having several SI meetings in different time zones, to a two day mission, to Peter’s last day of school – having a picnic in the park was a nice way to start winding down and relax for the weekend.

Tony chuckled fondly as Steve allowed himself to be tackled to the ground by the six-year-old. Tony picked the last burger off the grill and placed it on the plate next to the rest of the grilled vegetables, sighing a bit at how many blades of grass and dirt stains he saw on his son’s shorts and shirt.

“Hey, boys, dinner’s ready!” Tony shouts, gaining the attention of the two wrestling Stark-Rogers’. Steve quickly threw Peter over his shoulder as he stood, resulting in loud bursts of laughter to explode throughout the park.

“You boys are goofy.” Tony says, shaking his head affectionately once Steve set Peter down at the picnic table.

“Yeah, but you love us.” Steve retorts, a cocky smile spreading across his face.

“Yeah, but you love us!” Peter copies, making Steve laugh.

“Oh, yeah? How sure are you about that?” Tony asks, lifting Peter back up and tipping him upside-down which gave Tony perfect access to the little boy’s stomach. Tony quickly began tickling Peter, laughing along with the boy’s peals of laughter.

“Daddy! D-Daddy st-o-o-op!” Peter laughs, looking towards Steve when Tony didn’t let up. “P-Papa, help!”

“Hey, I’m not getting into that. I don’t want to be tickled.” Steve confessed, holding his hands up innocently. Tony just chuckled, setting Peter upright on his hip and allowing him to catch his breath.

“How’s that tooth of yours, Buddy?” Tony asked the small boy in his arms once he was composed. Peter had his first tooth loose for almost two weeks now and, at this point, Steve and Tony were just waiting for the moment it inevitably fell out.

“Still wiggling.” Peter says, barring his teeth to show that he can still wiggle said tooth.

“It’ll fall out soon.” Steve reassures, brushing back Peter’s bangs as Tony sets him down at the picnic table.

“For now, lets start eating before dinner gets cold.” Tony says, building his and Peter’s plate and making sure to put an extra cobb of corn on Pete’s plate since it was his favorite.

The family sat in comfortable silence for a bit, all three of them digging into their dinners. Eventually, Steve and Tony started talking about the plans for the upcoming week if they weren’t called in on a mission. They were so distracted by their conversation, that they weren’t really paying attention to Peter until he loudly gasped.

“Daddy! Papa! Look!” Peter shouts, holding something between his thumb and pointer finger. Steve held his hand out, signaling for Peter to put whatever he had in his hand so they could see what was making him so excited.

Peter gladly put it in Steve’s hand, a small smile forming on the soldier’s face when he realized what he was holding. Steve gently moved his hand between him and Tony so Tony could also look down and see what it was.

“Well, look at that.” Tony murmurs once he saw the tiny little tooth in Steve’s hand.

“I bit into my corn and it came right out!” Peter explains, Steve turning towards the little boy to see the gap in his smile.

“We’ll have to keep it and put it under your pillow so the tooth fairy can come tonight. I’m sure she’s been waiting for this one to fall out for a while.” Tony says making Peter giggle in anticipation.

“I also think that we have to go out for ice cream after we get done here. To celebrate.” Steve says as Peter bobbed his head up and down, eagerly agreeing.

“To celebrate.” Tony repeats, knowing that Steve – contrary to popular belief – enjoys finding any reason to spoil Peter. Steve just shrugged, having the audacity to look sheepish, which made Tony give him and eye roll and a kiss on the cheek.

“Only if you both finish your vegetables.”


End file.
